Une dernière danse
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago est devenu un mangemort à contre coeur...Slash HarryDrago


Une dernière danse  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: DM+HP  
  
Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen ai, Yaoi/Slash(Encore une fois, ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite donc si ça ne vous plait pas, NE LISEZ PAS), Lime(léger) POV de Drago, OOC de Drago et Harry.  
  
Disclamers: Toujours cette corvée mais je n'ai pas le choix, donc Harry, Drago et tous les autres ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKR.  
  
Genre: Romance.  
  
Petit mot: Je me suis lancé dans un One-shot en écoutant la dernière chanson de Kyo. Elle est superbe cette chanson. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. ^________^  
Une dernière danse de Kyo  
  
J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
  
Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes  
  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
  
Elle fait partie de moi  
  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
  
Un vertige puis le silence  
  
Je veux juste une dernière danse  
  
Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute  
  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
  
Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,  
  
Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'il se prépare  
  
Au long voyage  
  
Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien  
  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
  
Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire  
  
Il fallait seulement qu'il respire  
  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie  
  
*******  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis tombé et j'ai mal mais pas seulement physiquement. C'est plus profond que ça. Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de faire ça? J'ai toujours cru que c'était la meilleure solution. Que c'était ma destiné ! Que j'étais destiné à être du côté de voldemort ! De le servir comme mon père.  
  
J'ai combattu à côté du seigneur des ténèbres mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dut être là. Maintenant, je gis par terre. Je ne sais même plus ce qu'il s'est passé? J'essais de me rappeler pourquoi je suis à terre. J'étais en face de Potter. Il pleurait. Je me demande bien pourquoi il le faisait. On aurait dit qu'il avait un regret. Mais quel regret peut-il avoir? Il le savait. Alors quoi? Il m'a regardé tristement.  
  
Ca m'a fait mal sur le coup. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec cette expression sur son visage. J'ai compris depuis un moment ce que je ressentais mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être de mauvais côté. Harry m'a toujours détesté et pourtant ce soir là, il n'y avait aucune pointe de haine, juste un air déçu comme s'il avait attendu plus de moi.  
  
Il a sûrement trop attendu de moi. Il aurait préféré que je ne m'abaisse pas à faire ça et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je l'ai fait comme un lâche. J'ai toujours été un lâche. Ce n'est pas nouveau mais j'essayais et j'arrivais à le cacher. C'est tellement facile de se cacher derrière un masque froid. J'ai toujours réussi. Je n'ai jamais eu à me forcer.  
  
C'était mon éducation comme servir Voldemort. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de vie. Elle était prévue à l'avance. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas comment j'en suis arrivé là?  
  
Je voyais Voldemort lever sa baguette en direction de Harry et bizarrement, j'ai eu peur. Peur mais pas pour moi, pour lui. J'ai toujours eu peur pour lui. C'est comme ça depuis notre première année. Mais pourquoi justement lui? Je ne sais pas. Sa réputation? Son physique? La façon qu'il avait de répliquer à mes méchancetés? Tout ça combiné sans aucun doute.  
  
Je ne me l'étais jamais avoué. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je l'ai enfoui au fond de moi, jusqu'à cette année. Je ne pouvais plus le nier cette dernière année. Je ne pouvais plus nier que j'étais amoureux de Harry Potter. Moi Drago Malfoy amoureux du survivant! Une ironie que j'aurais préféré éviter. Je n'arrêtais pas de rêver de lui si bien qu'un jour mon père s'en est aperçu. J'avoue que crier son nom n'est pas très discret.  
  
Il a compris tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. C'est peu de temps après qu'il m'a enrôlé comme mangemort. Je n'ai rien put faire. J'avais peur mais aussi, c'était une façon de m'éloigner de Harry. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir où j'en étais.  
  
Flash back********  
  
Je marchais pour aller à mon prochain cour. Mon bras me faisait affreusement mal. La douleur parcourait tout mon corps pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas un appel. Je déteste cette marque. C'est une trahison et si quelqu'un la voit, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. J'étais obligé de ne jamais relever mes manches pour qu'on ne la voit pas. J'en ai honte.  
  
Je me tenais le bras fortement comme si en le tenant, j'allais arrêter la douleur qui me lançait. C'est vrai que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais un traître. Un traître. Ca me coûte de me l'avouer. J'arrivais presque à la salle et mes jambes à ce moment là m'ont lâché. Mon père m'avait prévenu que ça me ferait ça au début. Je me tenais encore plus fortement le bras. Mes larmes commençaient à monter mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Je n'en ai pas le droit.  
  
J'étais toujours par terre. Je n'arrivais pas à me relever. Je n'en vais pas la force ni la volonté et j'avais toujours ces maudites larmes qui voulaient sortir. J'entendais des bruits de pas qui venait près de moi. Je me devais de me lever et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté par terre et je pleurais. Je n'ai même pas réussi à me contenir. C'était la première fois depuis 7ans que je pleurais.  
  
J'étais pitoyable par terre et j'avais honte. Mais comment ne pas avoir honte quand on sait ce que l'on est devenu? Après tout avant et même maintenant, ça n'a plus d'importance. Les bruits de pas se dirigeaient vers moi. J'avais la tête baissée. Je n'osais pas la lever. Je vis deux pieds s'arrêter juste à ma hauteur. L'inconnu s'est baissé.  
  
C'est là que je l'ai reconnu. Harry Potter. J'étais en colère contre moi. Je me laissais aller devant lui mais étais-ce vraiment important en comparaison de la réaction qu'il a eu quand il a appris que j'étais un mangemort? Ca ne l'étais pas. Et puis, dans un sens, j'étais content qu'il soit là. Je pouvais au moins encore l'approcher tant que nous étions à l'école. Je l'ai senti me soulever le menton. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'avait accordé cette attention.  
  
Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. Il s'est étonné de me voir pleurer. J'attendais ces moqueries et pourtant rien est venu. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ses yeux émeraude magnifiques, si beau qu'on pourrait se perdre dans ses rêves à force de les contempler. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a parlé. Il n'y avait aucune amertume dans sa voix, juste de l'incompréhension et de la douceur. Une douceur que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui pour moi.  
  
-Que se passe t-il? M'as t-il demandé.  
  
Je n'ai pas répondu. Je l'ai juste regardé et j'ai baissé les yeux. Il m'a aidé à me relever. J'avais les jambes flageolantes. A vrai dire, je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Il m'a soutenu à mon plus grand étonnement mais aussi à mon soulagement. Il m'a emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie puis il m'a laissé et est allé en cour. Nous avions cour en commun ce jour là, cour de potion. A cause de moi, il est arrivé en retard. Rogue ne l'a pas raté, je l'ai appris plus tard mais bizarrement, ça ne lui a rien fait.  
  
Je crois que ce jour là, je me suis aperçu à quel point je l'aimais. Il est tellement gentil même avec moi et pourtant, je ne lui ai pas fait de cadeau. Je me souviens que quand il m'a laissé à l'infirmerie, je me suis écroulé par terre et j'ai pleuré.  
  
Mme Pomfresh en restait bouche bée. Elle était restée quelques instant à me regarder me vider de mes larmes puis elle s'était penché vers moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était réconfortant. Elle ne m'avait rien demandé et je lui en étais reconnaissants pour ça.  
  
Fin du flash back********  
  
Je n'ai jamais oublié cette journée. Elle a été importante pour moi. Je me suis vu comme un monstre. Je me demandais encore comment j'avais put suivre mon père. Mais en fait, je le savais très bien. J'avais peur. J'avais la trouille. Je sais qu'il m'aurait tué si j'avais refusé. Et maintenant, ça m'a apporté quoi? Je suis un traître. Je n'arrive pas à bouger mais peut- être que je n'essais même pas de bouger.  
  
Tout le monde s'agite. Il y a des cris joyeux. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. Voldemort est mort. Je l'ai entendu. Et Harry? Et mon père? Que sont-ils devenu? Je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est ralenti. Pourtant, cette dernière année c'est passé tellement vite.  
  
Je soupçonnais Dumbledore de savoir que j'étais un mangemort. Il me regardait avec compassion et je détestais ça. Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié surtout que je ne le mérite pas. Je me souviens bien d'une situation qui a fait que je n'ai plus douté que le directeur savait tout. Je me demande comment il a fait mais peu importante, ce jour là, j'étais sur qu'il savait.  
  
Flash back********  
  
Ce jour là, j'allais dans la grande salle et avant de rentrer, je me suis fait arrêter par Dumbledore. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il me voulait mais quand j'ai vu son visage, je n'ai pas vraiment douté. Et puis, il y a eu ces paroles pleines de sous-entendu.  
  
-M.Malfoy, comment allez-vous?  
  
Je me suis retourné et je l'ai regardé suspicieux et le regard froid comme à mon habitude. Je sais qu'il a su pour l'épisode à l'infirmerie. J'avais cru que l'incident s'ébruiterait mais apparemment Harry n'en avait pas parlé. Je ne l'ai pas compris d'ailleurs. Je pensais qu'il allait s'empresser d'aller dire à ses amis que Drago Malfoy avait pleuré mais rien n'était ressortit.  
  
-Très bien, avais-je répondu au directeur.  
  
-Pas de changements importants?  
  
C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris. Il voulait me faire avouer ce que je voulais cacher à tout pris. A ce moment là, je m'étais tenu le bras et il avait baissé la tête regardant mon geste. J'étais très mal à l'aise mais j'ai quand même répondu aussi durement que je le pouvais.  
  
-Non, aucun.  
  
-S'il y avait quelque chose de grave et d'important, n'oubliez pas que je suis là.  
  
Il m'avait souri. Je ne lui ai pas rendu. Je savais que j'aurais put lui dire mais j'avais encore peur, si je lui disais moi-même. Mais, j'étais soulagé qu'il soit en courant même si je n'en étais pas réellement sur.  
  
-Je sais, M le directeur.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Il est entré dans la grande salle. A ce moment, là, Harry est arrivé. Il m'a regardé aussi suspicieux que je l'étais quand j'ai vu le directeur. J'avais l'impression que lui aussi savait quelque chose mais là aussi, je n'étais pas sur. Je suis entré dans la grande salle sans un mot et un regard pour lui. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je le trahissais. Je me trahissais.  
  
Fin du flash back********  
  
J'entends des pas vers moi. Je sais que quelqu'un se rapproche de moi. Cette personne va peut-être abréger mes souffrances, aussi bien physique que mental. Je sais qu'à ma mort, la seule personne à qui je penserais sera Harry. Juste lui. Rien que lui.  
  
J'ai eu maintes occasions de lui dire ce que je ressentais mais j'avais peur. Il aurait fallu aussi que je lui avoue que j'étais un mangemort et là tout serait parti en fumée. Mais de toute façon, tout était déjà perdu. Je l'avais perdu depuis longtemps. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y aurait put avoir quelque chose entre nous.  
  
Harry mérite mieux que moi. Il mérite mieux qu'un traître, qu'un arrogant et prétentieux mec comme moi. Il mérite d'avoir une femme, des enfants et une vie paisible après tout ce qu'il a vécu. Il mérite d'être tranquille.  
  
Je me rappelle la discussion que nous avons eu, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. C'était bien la première que nous avions sérieusement. Je n'en revenais qu'il veuille discuter avec moi. Mais à ce moment là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, à moins que justement, il le savait. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il m'incitait à ne pas prendre parti. Je voulais lui dire à ce moment là mais je n'ai pas put.  
  
Flash back********  
  
J'étais aller dans la tour d'astronomie. A vrai dire, c'est le seul endroit où on peut être tranquille. J'avais ouvert la porte mais je ne me doutais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Je me suis figé en voyant la personne qui était présente. Harry.  
  
Il était assis par terre et contemplait les étoiles. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique à ce moment là. La lune reflétait sa lumière sur ses cheveux. Elle lui éclairait la moitié du visage, ce qui lui donnait un air angélique et mystérieux. Tout ce qu'il est. Je me suis avancé vers lui.  
  
-Bonsoir Drago.  
  
Je me suis figé à cet instant. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Je n'en revenais pas mais j'étais si heureux qu'il le fasse mais aussi très malheureux. Je savais qu'il ne m'appellerait plus ainsi quand il saurait que j'étais du côté de son ennemi. La tristesse avait pris la place sur la joie que j'avais eu quelques secondes auparavant.  
  
-Bonsoir, avais-je finalement répondu.  
  
Je m'étais assis à côté de lui et je levais la tête. Je sentais qu'il me regardait mais je n'osais pas tourner la tête pour le regarder. Toujours cette honte qui me parcourait le corps. En fait, ce jour là, c'était la veille de cette journée.  
  
Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait ce passer le lendemain. Il découvrirait qui j'étais vraiment. J'aurais tellement préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Nous somme resté un long moment sans rien dire. Nous regardions les étoiles et j'ai trouvé ce moment, magique et irréel. J'aurais bien voulu rester ici à ses côtés pour toujours. Oublier qui j'étais. Oublier ce qui allait arriver le lendemain. C'est à ce moment là que Harry a brisé le silence. Ce silence qui nous enveloppait depuis un moment déjà.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
Sur le coup, je n'avais pas vraiment compris où il voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'il était au courant? Je me posais de plus en plus de questions de ce côté là. J'hésitais à lui demander de quoi il parlait mais je le fit quand même.  
  
-De quoi tu parle? Demandais-je incertain.  
  
-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?  
  
-Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi?  
  
J'insistais. Je voulais qu'il me le dise franchement. Je voulais savoir exactement ce qu'il savait même si je me doutais de la réponse. Je ne le regardais pas. Je le sentais bougé et je le vis se mettre à genoux devant moi. Il me regardait avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Il cherchait une réponse.  
  
-Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé avoir?  
  
Je baissais la tête. Il savait. Il savait ce que j'étais. Il savait ma trahison. Je me sentais minable devant lui. Il restait devant moi, attendant une réponse que j'avais du mal à sortir.  
  
-Tu sais? Comment?  
  
-Ton bras. Je me suis douté de quelque chose. Ta réaction et Dumbledore. C'est lui qui me la fait comprendre.  
  
J'avais relevé mais l'avais rebaissé aussitôt que j'avais croisé son regard. Je n'arrivais pas à le soutenir. Je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais pas le droit. Il savait tout. J'attendais en silence mon châtiment. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être plus pitoyable qu'à cet instant.  
  
Il avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je sentais la chaleur de ses doigts même à travers le tissu. Je ne réagissais pas. A quoi bon? Ca ne servait plus à rien. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais, que j'étais désolé d'avoir fait ça, que je voulais être à ses côtés, que je. . .l'aimais mais rien n'était sortit. J'étais resté là sans rien dire.  
  
-N'y va pas. N'entre pas dans son jeu. Tu vaux mieux que ça.  
  
Il m'avait dit tout ça dans un murmure et la dernière phrase était dite avec une telle peine. Pourtant, je n'ai rien dit. Je me suis levé et je l'ai regardé. Il était triste. Mais pourquoi était-il triste? Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Tout ce passait comme ça devait l'être. Nous devions rester ennemi pourtant, j'aurais voulu, juste une fois que nous ne soyons pas ennemis.  
  
Je suis partit sans un autre regard mais le c?ur plein de regrets et en sortant, j'ai pleuré. Un désespoir me lacerait le c?ur. C'est là que j'ai senti cette douleur à mon bras. Voldemort appelait ses fidèles. Sans attendre, j'étais parti.  
  
Fin du flash back********  
  
La journée s'est passé très vite et nous a amené à la situation actuelle. Je me sens très mal. La personne qui marchait en ma direction s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur. Je n'ai pas le courage d'ouvrir mes yeux pour voir qui s'est.  
  
Je l'entends qui se baisse. Elle va sûrement me tuer mais je suis prêt. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je sais que Harry est vivant même si je ne le vois pas. Je mérite de mourir. Ca devait se passer comme ça. J'attends que la personne mette fin à mes dernières souffrances.  
  
Bizarrement, je sens une main au niveau de mon cou. Elle est fraîche. Puis elle se retire et je la sens sur mon front. Je sens une caresse. La personne relève mes cheveux. Je me demande qui est-ce? C'est étrange mais je ne sais vraiment plus pourquoi je suis par terre. Ca a été tellement vite. Je pense à Harry et à la tristesse que j'ai de le laisser.  
  
Et soudain, tout me revient en mémoire. Pourquoi je m'en souviens seulement maintenant? Je n'ai pas cherché avant. Je me souviens de ce que Voldemort voulait faire.  
  
Flash back********  
  
J'étais aux côtés de Voldemort et de mon père. Je n'avais pas envie d'être là mais j'y étais obligé. Harry se trouvait en face de nous et il y avait de la tristesse sur son visage. Ces amis l'entouraient. Harry s'avançait vers Voldemort. Nous les avions encerclés. Nous les dominions mais ça ne me faisait pas plaisir.  
  
J'aurais préféré être dans l'autre côté. Harry se rapprochait inexorablement de nous. Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et la pointait sur Harry qui lui, marchait fièrement. J'ai admiré son courage et ai maudit ma faiblesse qui m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il s'est arrêté devant nous et il regardait Voldemort sans ciller du regard. Je regardais tous ces amis, tous inquiets de ce qui allait se passer. Granger était en train de pleurer dans les bras de Weasley. J'aurais aimé avoir des amis qui s'inquiétaient pour moi mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en avoir.  
  
Mon regard se posait de nouveau sur Harry. La peur me prenait les entrailles. La peur de le perdre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Voldemort l'avait déjà mis à terre.  
  
Il s'amusait à le faire souffrir devant nous. Je n'arrivais pas à regarder. Ca me faisait aussi mal que si c'était moi qui étais à sa place. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. Dans un moment de folie, je me suis approché de Voldemort et je l'ai fait arrêter. J'ai essayé de le combattre sans armes. Une erreur mais j'ai tenu un long moment. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai vu un éclair et que j'ai été projeté à terre.  
  
Ca a permis au moins à Harry de s'échapper pour un moment. Je me suis relevé. Mon père m'a crié d'arrêter tout de suite mes bêtises mais je n'ai rien arrêté. Voldemort lançait une fois de plus une attaque contre Harry mais je me suis interposé. J'ai ressentis une violente douleur et je me suis effondré, puis plus rien. Je me suis évanoui.  
  
Fin du flash back********  
  
J'ai repris conscience et ça nous amène à la situation actuelle. J'ai une personne qui est au-dessus de moi. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux mais c'est difficile. J'y arrive tout de même et contemple le visage qui me regarde. Je souris à cette vue. C'est Harry.  
  
-Tu reprends connaissance?  
  
Je sens de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Je me demande bien pourquoi? Pourquoi s'inquièterait-il pour moi? Il n'a aucune raison de le faire.  
  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?  
  
-J'ai fait quoi?  
  
Ma voix est traînante et peu sur d'elle. J'ai du mal à parler. Il me sourit. J'aime le voir sourire.  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?  
  
Je l'ai sauvé? Ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que j'ai fait. Trahir quelqu'un, c'est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire. Je sens que c'est le moment de lui dire. Il faut qu'il sache.  
  
-Je t'aime.  
  
Il me regarde étonné puis me sourit à nouveau. Il n'est pas fâché? Je me sens faible. Faible mais heureux de lui avoir enfin dit ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je sens ma vision se brouiller puis, je m'évanouis.  
  
*******  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai mal partout, preuve que je ne suis pas mort. Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou non. Je regarde autour de moi. Je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Jamais, je n'aurais cru que je serais content de la revoir. Je me relève pour me mettre en position assise.  
  
C'est à ce moment précis que je m'aperçois que Harry est endormi la tête sur mon lit. Je souris en le voyant mais je me demande ce qu'il fait là. Doucement, je le réveille. Il bouge légèrement et relève la tête. Il me regarde. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à part le regarder avec tendresse.  
  
-Tu es enfin réveillé? Me dit-il.  
  
-Hum.  
  
Il se relève et me prend dans ses bras. Je suis troublé par ce geste. Ne devrait-il pas être en colère? Ne devrait-il pas souhaiter que je meurs?  
  
-J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.  
  
Il se dégage de moi et je le regarde interloqué. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi?  
  
-Depuis combien de temps, je suis inconscient? Demandais-je.  
  
-Ca fait une semaine. Mme Pomfresh n'était pas sur que tu t'en sorte mais je savais que tu étais plus costaud qu'elle le pensait.  
  
-Tu t'inquiétais?  
  
Cette question, je me la pose depuis que je me suis réveillé et que je l'ai vu endormi près de moi.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi? Je ne le mérite pas.  
  
Il s'assoit sur mon lit et me regarde sérieusement. Je me demande ce qu'il va me dire?  
  
-Je t'aime, me dit-il.  
  
Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Il vient juste de me dire qu'il m'aimait? Pour appuyer ses dires, il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse. Il a les lèvres si douce. J'en rêvais. J'ai toujours voulu savoir le goût de ses lèvres. En fait, je voulais tout connaître de lui. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçu. La sensation est très agréable et je me laisse aller. Il se recule et me regarde souriant.  
  
-Et mon père?  
  
Il reprend son air grave et je sais que la nouvelle n'est pas réjouissant mais il fallait que je m'y attende.  
  
-Il est mort. Je suis désolé.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en doutais de toute façon. Tout comme je sais que je vais finir ma vie en prison.  
  
-Non, tu ne finiras pas en prison.  
  
Je me demande où il veut en venir.  
  
-Arrête de te moquer de moi Harry. Bien sur que je vais finir en prison. J'étais du côté de l'ennemi.  
  
-Je te dis que non. Dumbledore a tout arrangé.  
  
-Comment ça?  
  
-Il leur a dit que ton père t'avait obligé, que tu étais un espion pour lui et en plus tu m'as sauvé la vie. Rien ne peut t'accuser.  
  
QUOI? Mais c'est pas possible. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne peux pas le croire.  
  
-Mais il a menti.  
  
-Pas vraiment, dans un sens. Il y a des choses qui sont vrais et ça n'a plus d'importance. Et puis, je ne veux pas te perdre.  
  
Je dois dire cette dernière phrase me fait chaud au c?ur. Jamais, je n'aurais cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.  
  
-Ce n'était pas ta dernière danse, Drago. Tu es toujours en scène et je t'aime.  
  
-Je t'aime aussi Harry.  
  
Il a raison, ma vie n'est pas finie. Elle commence à peine. Elle commence avec celui que j'aime et rien ne pourra me faire arrêter ma dans à part la mort elle-même.  
  
FIN  
  
Voilà, j'ai terminé cette histoire. Je l'aime bien celle là même plus que mes deux autres One-shot. J'espère que ça vous a plu aussi? Je voudrais vos commentaires, s'il vous plait.  
  
Alors, reviews, reviews, reviews. Merci. Nicolina. ^________^ 


End file.
